


Gravitation

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-breakup, Romance, reader - Freeform, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a oneshot before since I have a hard time compressing my ideas, so this is a first. Enjoy, my lovelies.

_I don’t think I can keep doing this anymore, Tōru._

The words rang heavily within the confines of his mind, weighing heavily on his brain and even heavier in his heart, as soon as he saw the familiar shade of her hair glistening in the afternoon sun.

He tried, oh how hard he tried, to keep his eyes from straying towards her figure all the way at the other side of the quad, leaning back against the trunk of one of the bare Sakura trees that were planted all over the vast space. His heart started pounding hard in his chest, like it always did when he saw her; and he couldn’t help but frown and look on longingly at the girl whom he’d unknowingly hurt time and time again.

She was stoic, as always; sporting a neutral expression on her face as she listened on to one of her friends prattle on about something that had her undivided attention. By the gods, she was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her, and Tōru couldn’t help but put a hand over his chest and rub the sore spot over his heart, silently wishing that the pain would go away.

If it wasn’t obvious enough already, Tōru missed her; more than he could ever express. He wanted to get her back, by any means possible, but there was a tiny voice in his head telling him to save her the hurt that he would inevitably make her feel, and that voice won; always.

“Oi, Trashykawa, it’s time to-” Iwaizumi Hajime’s voice shook Tōru from his thoughts, making him tear his gaze away from his girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, that is, and on to Iwaizumi who was already in his training attire. “Stop staring at (y/n)-san, you creep. She’s moved on, so should you.”

“That’s the problem, Iwa-chan,” Tōru began softly, feeling his voice waver at his best friend’s name. “I can’t move on from her. I… I lo- she meant a lot to me.”

Unbeknownst to Oikawa— who brought his gaze back on to the one and only girl that left him feeling this way— Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed on him and his lips pursed into a thin line that showed his displeasure at the hesitancy in the setter’s words. It was clear to him that Oikawa loved (y/n), but could never admit it to her or to anyone because he had a so-called “rule” of never falling and admitting his feelings first, as he perceived it to be a sign of weakness.

 _One of these days_ , Iwaizumi thought, _his pride is going to be his downfall._

From beneath the Sakura tree, (y/n) noticed her boyfr- ex-boyfriend looking at her from the entrance of the main school building. Discreetly, she looked at him without turning her body too much or letting her friends know that she was also looking at Tōru and secretly wishing that he would come over and take her into his arms before kissing the breath out of her.

(Y/n) loved Tōru, and she still does; at first, he was something akin to a gnat to her—irritating and very clingy, something you can’t shake off easily— but eventually, he grew on her and she started to love him despite her cold demeanor.

How could she not fall for him? Tōru showed her so many new things and made her experience so many firsts way beyond kisses and sensual touches; Tōru made her truly believe in the saying that the best things in life are free. She missed him and her heart ached inside her chest at the sight of him looking at her as if he wanted her to hug him and tell him that she would never leave him.

But she couldn’t; not that she couldn’t physically do it, but emotionally… it was another story altogether. (Y/n) never knew what real pain was until Tōru started cancelling their dates at the last minute to get in extra practice, or making her hope for these dates only to be let down in the end just for practice—not that she wasn’t supportive of him— and what grief was when she saw Tōru flirting with different girls time and time again without any regard for their relationship whatsoever.

“Your driver’s here, (y/n),” Amika, one of (y/n)’s closest friends, pipes up when she spots the familiar black car pull up in front of the school gates.

(Y/n) gave all her friends a quiet ‘see you tomorrow’ before brushing herself off and casting one last discreet glance at Tōru who was still staring at her longingly, then turned to walk towards the car that always picked her up before… well, before Tōru became her boyfriend and started to take her home, and when Tōru couldn’t take her home when they became an item.

If she was being completely honest, she missed those long walks with Tōru. He would always hold her hand and talk to her about anything and everything just to make her laugh or smile at him, and his answering grin was always radiant enough to take her breath away.

Coming from a financially-blessed family, (y/n) had rarely experienced life as normal students do, and Tōru was the one to teach her so many of these normal occurrences for everyone else, like taking the bus or train, or haggling for prices at the market, or just plain out falling in line to buy an ice cream sundae.

The memories flitted through her head and a small, sad smile stretched her lips, until her bottom lip started to tremble as more and more of these happy memories came flooding back to her: the time when Tōru kissed her behind one of the trees at her house since there were cameras all over the premises, and the time when Tōru brought her to his home so that she could meet his family… and also the time when she brought Tōru to her sister’s wedding and finally realizing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life beside him.

Inevitably, tears started rolling down her cheeks and her hands started trembling as she paused in her steps.

From where Oikawa was, he saw (y/n) stop in her steps, and as if they had a mind of their own, his feet started moving him to where she was as if she was his gravitational center-point and he was merely an object that was falling from a great height. His arms wrapped themselves around her as he hugged her from behind, pulling her close as he buried his face in her hair.

“I love you,” the words rolled off his tongue and his eyes widened in realization of what he’d said. He turned the words over and over in his head before coming to terms with his confession and also the realization that he was head over heels in love with this woman in his arms, and that no one would ever be it for him except (y/n). So, with a lot more confidence, he repeated, “I love you, (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I was originally going to do a multi-chapter fic but thought better of it since... Well, look at what happened to my other fic. :)


End file.
